


Like A Stunned Mullet

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flustered!Yang, Lil shit!Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Yang continues to be a bit of a mess around Blake. Meanwhile, Blake continues to enjoy turning Yang into said mess.





	Like A Stunned Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post somewhere about Blake flirting with Yang after she hotwires a car. This is shameless excuse for more lil shit Blake. I have no regrets.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, there’s the car and…. Oh, no it’s locked, who woulda thought?!”

Yang huffed, none too happy about the current situation. When she and Blake were told that they had to steal one of the White Fang’s vehicles, she knew that things weren’t going to go their way. They never do. She snorted and kicked a pebble onto the side of the road.

“Hey, negativity is my thing, Sunflower.  
Go get your own thunder.” And promptly melted when Blake used that god forsaken nickname that always left her a sappy sapphic puddle of a woman. Actually, any nickname that Blake used always disarmed her. Or maybe it was just Blake in general. It probably was.

“Look, I’m just saying that there’s no way we are getting into a car that has high tech secu-“ -click!-

“It’s open. Get your whiny butt in.” Blake opened the door with a very unnecessary flourish. Yang gaped at her partner. How did she…? Blake merely smirked and walked around the car to get into the driver’s seat, gesturing for Yang to get in. Yang was quick to shake herself out of her stupor and sat next to her partner.

“You know, the stunned mullet look is cute on you.”  
“Your stupid face is a cute look on you!” Yang facepalmed. Why was she like this?! She was meant to be smooth and charming but Blake just had to be in her general area and suddenly it’s like she forgets how to talk like a normal person. Oh, she can flirt with Blake Belladonna, alright. Or she used to be able to. But the moment Blake started firing back…

“Also, Blake, I’m, like, super fond of you. But what the actual fuck is a stunned mullet?!” She pouted when Blake let out a a small giggle, far too amused at Yang’s plight. Reaching into her pocket, Blake pulled out a switch blade and gave it a flick, unfolding it and started prying at a panel. Once the wires were revealed, she began cutting and… Yang tried to pay attention, really she did, but seeing that confident, self-assured smirk on Blake’s face? Yeah, Yang was definitely more enthralled with watching Blake look so in her element than watching what she was doing.

A few moments later, the engine came to life and before Yang could do or say anything, Blake was suddenly in her space, leaning over and pushing Yang into her seat and Yang was suddenly very distracted. Very, very distracted. _How_ did Blake smell like lilacs and a bookstore? Should she be enjoying it so much? Yang felt her eyes flutter closed and…  
She heard her seatbelt click and suddenly Blake was in her own seat, pulling on her own seatbelt.

“You may want to buckle up. You’re riding with an ex terrorist, after all. We don’t exactly play by the rules, baby.” The following wink was definitely not something that Yang thought that she needed to see but here they were.

As Blake pulled out and and hit the accelerator (putting any high speed car scene to shame) with a very self-assured smirk that Yang did not think attractive in no way, shape or form, Yang came to a conclusion; Blake Bella-fucking-donna was going to be the death of her. 


End file.
